Timeline
*Sierra Timeline *Reloaded Timeline Legend :Green (dates shared by both timelines.) :Violet (Sierra timeline dates.) :Tan (Reloaded timeline dates.) :Red = (LSL1VGA alternate universe) :Blue = (Softporn Adventure dates) Chronology ;1603 ;1726 ;1776 ;1783 : William Sturgeon is born. ;1812 ;1823 : Abrahamson is born. William Sturgeon devises the first electro magnet. ;1841 : Dwight L. Laffer is born. ;1842 : Polyethyline is invented. ;1844 : Theodore Shenanigans Bakersfield opens the first sports bar in Walnut Log. ;1865 ;1872 : Shriner society is founded by Freemasons. ;1888 :Freddy Pharkas, Sam Andreas and Zircon Jim Laffer live in Coarsegold. ;1890 : Anton Herman Gerard Fokker is born in Java. ;1893 : Melvin's Discount Mortuary is founded by Morton and Myron Melvin. ;1904 : :Walnut Log Community College is originally opened as TB sanitorium. ;1915 : :Fokker mounts gun on airplane and synchronites the rate of fire, so that it won't shoot propeller off. ;1920 :Full body swimsuits are all the rage.LFSM :Dwight L. Laffer dies. ;1922 :Fokker moves to the united states. The first Shriner hospital for children opens. ;1926 : ;1928 :(Insert Reloaded Info here.) ;1949 : Larry Laffer is born. ;1950 : Plastic garbage bag is invented. ;1954 ;1957 :Larry begins to tell himself that love is just around the corner.30 years spent telling himself true love is just around the corner. Incidently, Larry would have been around nine. On the other hand it could be an off hand reference the fact that that Larry and the games have been around almost thirty years, with Larry trying to find true love or flings since then (between 1987 and 2013). ;1963 :Elder Larry is said to have worn polyester for almost 50 years. ;1964 :Melvin Melvin (later known as Paul Paul) is born to Melba and Marvin Melvin of Gary, Indiana. :Caesar's Phallus is constructed in Lost Wages. ;1965 :Schadenfruede is bottled. It's a decent year. :Kat McMullen creates the sculture I Told You I Didn't Want To Try That Tonight. ;1967 ;1971 : Larry's leisure suit was designed this year.LSL2 ;1972 :Richard Nixon runs for president again.This is mentioned in LSLR, but technically fits into all universes :Thomas Eagleton was dropped from the 1972 Democratic National Ticket. ;1973 :Uptown-Downtown Pawn Shop, Delicatessen, and Night Fever Polyester Plaza receives a white polyester suit and hangs it up.This is supported in LSL1VGA, which in itself is a minor alternate game world Larry was thrust into to relive his 1987 adventure ;1974 :(Insert LSL1EGA quiz info here) ;1975 :Larry frames up Miss November, 1975 (which he kept next to his velvet Elvis in later years).Official Book of LSL, chapter 2 ;1977 :The musical Grease is put on in Caesar's Phallus. :An explosion happened at the Come-n-Go caused by cola flavored slushy coming into contact with blue raspberry slushie. ;1978 :Farhvergnugen is bottled. It's a poor year. ;1979 :Ahmeed Deefda dies. :Alex Kotkin draws still life painting; The Fruit of My Loins. ;1981 :Softporn Adventure is released. ;1982 ;1983 ;1986 ;1987 :Larry Laffer (38) travels to Lost Wages to lose his virginity and find true love. He sleeps with a caucasian hooker. Brutus pees on him. He meets the caucasian Eve (the owner of Brutus). :Laffer Laffer from 2013 returns to completey alternate Lost Wages in June (he is divided into two characters Old and nearly 40 Larry).He sleeps with a Russian (possibly Jewish) hooker. (depending on the alternate universe he meets a caucasian, black women, or possibly latino woman all of whom are named Eve). : :The 1989 future Larry travels back to Sierra Studios around this time (c. 1987). Larry helps finishes developing a game Al Lowe has been working on based on Larry's travels to Lost Wages. ;1988 :Larry follows the caucasian Eve back to Los Angeles, and tries to move in. She barely remembers the one night stand and wants nothing to do with him. She sicks her dog Brutus on him, who again pees on Larry. Larry travels about chased by KGB, spends several weeks at sea in a lifeboat, and ultimately ends up on Nontoonyt and stops the evil Dr. Nonookee. He meets Kalalau and marries her with Chief Kenewauwau's blessings. :Soon after Nontoonyt Island was developing into a prosperous vacation destination. The Sand Crab Room at the Nontoonyt Casino had its gala premiere. :Around this same time a year has passed for time traveling future Larry and Patti (from the time they entered the studios in 1987), Larry helps finish working on LSL2. ;1989 :A few years had passed since Larry married Kalalau. Larry is kicked out of his house by Kalalau, and begins searching for love again. Patti also goes on her own search. They are captured by cannibals. Through the use of a magic marker, Patti draws an interdimensional magic door that throws both of them though time and space (to c. 1987 period) into Sierra Studios in California. :Larry begins working on LSL4, while still working for Sierra. He becomes trapped in the Hoyle I game with other Sierra characters and employees (including Graham, Sonny Bonds, and Rosella). At the time he was still with Patti, but was dating others such as Suzanne. ;c. 1990 :Larry is up for review at Sierra On-Line and close to losing his job. He is sent to the Last Chance Seminary to improve his productivity, or be fired by the Williams. He accidently switched luggage with Al Lowe, catches the wrong flight ending up in the Manyanga Islands, he meets Jenna who thinks he is on vacation there (and enrolled in a contest), loses copies of the prototype of LSL4 (but later recovers them), carefully avoids encounters with the Williams, Cannibals and ultimately; accidently sleeps with Al Lowe. Larry inadvertantely blackmails the elder programmer to keep his job if its kept quiet, and finds love with Jenna Ann-J at Sierra for a time. ;1991 :LSL4 is almost complete, just before they can be released to the public Larry disappears from his home (along with the Floppies). :Around this same time Al designs a remake game based on Larry's first adventure. Larry is forced back into the game world to 'relive' his first adventure over again; this time encountering an alternate Lost Wages (in the month of October). :Larry Laffer (40 year old or so he claims) from 1991 returns to an alternate (VGA) Lost Wages in October. He sleeps with a bubble-gum chewing black hooker. He meets and woos another black woman named Eve. Ken Williams shows up and mentions the previously made games in the series (which are sequels to Larry I), and that he would sell LSL4 if the disks were found. :VGA Lost Wages and EGA Lost Wages will merge into one game world by the time of 2004. :On his return from the alternate world, Larry doesn't get any of the royalties for the remake. :Larry leaves Sierra and works at PornProdCorp. Al Lowe makes a game based on Larry Laffer's (age 40; or so Larry claims) new career at PornProdCorp after quiting Sierra On-Line after the loss of LSL4. ;1992 :Larry Laffer returns to Sierra Online and releases The Laffer Utilities for Sierra but overall turned out to be a failure to him.Larry Lovage (LSL8):"" He also opens the Leisure Suit Larry's Casino. ;1993 :Larry is back in Sierra World and spends some time at La Costa Lotta (designed as LSL6). Larry and Al Lowe are interviewed together not long after (Birth of Larry]), Larry is not to happy with how Al Lowe has made life in his game universe so dangerous for him. ;1996 :Shamara gets tired of Larry, and she tries to kill him. He escapes and decides to go on a cruise. He wins a competition and gets together with Captain Thigh. Rumors suggest he was abducted by aliens soon after. :The record is set for highest prime rate. ;1998 :Larry Laffer returns to his Casino. But it saw minimal success, and he ultimately goes broke. ;2000 :Larry is an old man, and everything he does is extra creepy.It's noted on the vibrator that Larry will be an old many by the year 2000. This is roughly correct in both timelines. Larry is a bit older and creepier by Magna Cum Laude and also in Box Office Bust. ;2003 ;2004 :Larry Lovage follows after his uncle, and looks for love Walnut Grove Community College. (Sierra develops LSL: Magna Cum Laude portraying these events) ;2006 ;2007 : Larry ends up looking like the old Larry.LSLR : Sierra develops LSL: Love For Sale Mobile a game which explains some of the history of the Missing Floppy years while Larry Laffer was working for Sierra On-Line (between 1989-1991). ;2008 ;2009 :Larry Lovage works for his uncle Larry Laffer at his porn studio. (Sierra begins development and Codemaster's finishes LSL: Box Office Bust portraying these events) ;2012 :The last pay phone is shot and killed. ;2013 :The Sierra timeline gets Reloaded. Larry is divided into two personalities. Old Larry from 2013 returns to an alternate or parallel June 1987 Lost Wages universe and decides to find true love. The other Larry jumps into the body of his younger self in the same alternate world. :Reloaded Timeline begins; Both Larrys seem to remember elements of both worlds (though for Old Larry things have already happened in the past, and young Larry things will happen again but differently), they run into each other. :The release year of LSL: Reloaded. : Notes Softporn Adventure was made in 1981, but set some point after 1996. Thus does not fit into the Larry timelines directly (unless a 1981 Larry happened to be tossed into post-1996 future). In the original Leisure Suit Larry, Larry is said to be 38. In the VGA remake the Whose Whom In America letter says that he is 40. Playspay magazine also lists him at 40 around the time of LSL5 (this suggests Larry is lieing or has lied about his age in the past). It may also suggest that LSL1VGA and LSL5 retconned the timeline presented in the original LSL1-3 trilogy ignorning some of the references to time (see references to amount of time passed between LSL2 and LSL3). If so it may mean that there are two timelines, one that takes place over several years, and one that takes place over the course of a single year. The Reloaded remake goes back to him being 'almost 40'. In LSL2 at the end of the game Larry becomes younger through witch doctor magic so is apparently physically younger than 38 or 40s at the end of the game (perhaps back to his mid-twenties to early thirties), which may compensate for his 'stated age' in LSL5 (assuming he was fibbing in the Playspy article). The Official Book of Larry places Larry's age at "Fortysomething" which would also seem to suggest that Larry is and has been lieing about his actual age. Technically LSL1 ega manual mentions that Larry was kicked out of his home at 38. It doesn't specify how old he was when he finally reached Lost Wages. Although 38 is certainly implied by the context. The Larry 2 manual clarifies somewhat by stating it was well after his 38th birthday that he realized life was passing him by, But it also suggest him being kicked out well after his 38th birthday. It also suggests he went to Lost Wages about a month after being kicked out. LSL2 begins more or less where LSL1EGA ended (however there is a reference to the event taking place 'yesteryear'Narrator (LSL2): "Remember, those wonderful days of yesteryear are available now, at your local software dealer as "Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards!" (as in last year) though it is probably less than a year total had passed between both stories. The manual suggests that Larry wanted more out of Eve than a one night stand. In intro in the game, it is implied that Larry followed Eve back to her home, and 'moved in' while she was out. She returned to find him mowing the lawn, wondering who he was, and why he was there. He had to remind her how they met, she only vaguely remembered. She told him to leave. While exact amount of time that passed between the two games is not clear, references suggest it takes place the following year after the previous game. What Larry was off doing between games is not known. This of course assumes that all events of LSL2 take place within the same year, and not at the end of previous year and into the next between 1987 and 1988. An unknown amount of time passes in LA, and on the Love Tub. Almost two weeks (10 days) pass on the lifeboat. Unknown amount of time passes for the rest of the game. LSL3 begins a few years after LSL2 according to comments made by Kalalau."I've done that many times over the past few years." Documenation suggests it occurs in 1988 or after (but most likely takes place in 1989). The prologue shows that enough time has passed for island for a city of skyscrapers to be built up. There is really only enough time for about two years at the most to have passed between the game and the last. Hoyle I offers a look at Larry between LSL3 and LSL5 (around 1989) during the LSL4 period. He is still with Patti although he is dating other women. Love For Sale Mobile also looks back at this lost period in Larry's life (c. 1990-1991). Larry mostly loses memory of this period by the time of LSL5 due to amnesia. The time period between LSL3 and LSL5 is unclear, and probably several years. Counting a potential time warp due to interdimensional travel at the end of LSL3. At least appears to take place at some point between 1987 and 1991 (Larry 3 was released in 1989 and Larry 5 was released in 1991). After the dimensional warp, Larry & Patti anachronastically encounter a props from LSL1 while in Sierra Studios, and mention that's how the taxi scene was made in the first game. However, later on the game shows Larry designing LSL1 for Sierra recreating the Lefty's bar scene. This appears to suggest that they went back in time to c. 1987 perhaps during the development of the game, and Larry helped complete it (Roberta is working on KQ4 which wasn't released until 1988 itself). There are a couple of other games that date the time frame as well (a reference to PQ2); Space Quest 2 is apparently in development (SQ2 actually came out after LSL1 in 1987). LSL1VGA has two potential interpretations either its larry sent back to 1987 to relive his earlier Lounge Lizard days in an alternate universe (there are some big character and location differences between the two game worlds). Or its takes place in the present 1991 in an alternate game world which may be supported by the 'updated technology' in the Casino and other places, and a few narrative comments (there is a reference to the dealer of LSL1EGA being replaced by video poker). The game is set around October based on the centerfold in dirty magazine. He is said to be 40; the same age LSL5 claims him to be (which would make them seem to occur in the same year, and share same development year). Larry 5 takes place at some point between 1989 and 1993 as George H. W. Bush is president in the game (but the game came out in 1991), however any real historical references made in the game predate 1991 (suggesting that it takes place no later than 1991). There is no clear reference to the amount of time between LSL5 and LSL6. LSL7 begins essentially where LSL6 ends. As Bill Clinton is president in LSL7, and according to a few references in LSL6 then it suggests that both games most likely occured in 1993 (if it wasn't set a few years into the future) or Larry had lived with Shamara for about three years before she decided to off him. Any actual historical references in LSL6 game predate 1993, and some of the material in LSL7 make references to stuff predating 1996 (see Paula Jones for example). It can take place no later than 2001 as Bill Clinton is president in both games. LSL8 (MCL) begins somewhere at least 2004 (but before 2009) about decade after LSL7 was made, several dates in the game are marked as 200X to denote this (The year 2004 shows up on a collage of fraternity students). A letter from Uncle Larry in LSL8, mentions that his adventures took place between 1980's and 1990's. This at least suggests that the first three took place in the 1980's, and the LSL5-7 took place in the 1990's. Larry was playing games in the arcade 25 years before LFS Mobile (if in the Larry 4 era, this would be between 1989 and 1991; putting it about 1964-6). At that time there mainly pinball and pachinko games; by 1966 there were other electro-mechanical games (such as Periscope by Sega). Larry's age in relation to the time warp would also have to be taken into consideration (which may add 3-4 years to Larry's life before he catches up to his 'present') and put calculation into the late 60's early 70's (if calculated from future Larry's actual age, not the age of young Larry of those years). If Larry was 38 in Larry 1, and 40 or 41 by Larry 3 (plus 3+ years working at Sierra between 1987 and 1990) it could make future larry as old as 43+ by the time LSL4 was being made; had Larry continued to live in his own time instead of traveling back in time it would have been about 1992/1993 (which would have placed the time he playing games about 1967 or 1968). Larry finds an old rusted 1987 soda can in LSL Mobile (which he trades to the cannibals for one of the LSL4 disks). Al Lowe was on the yacht Daventry one year before LFS Mobile on vacation. 21 years since last rich person passed into the wild area in LFS Mobile. This would be about c. 1969. No men in women Sea God village for 42 seasons in LFS Mobile. This is more difficult to calculate as it is not known how seasons are calculated in the islands. MCL merges elements of LSL1EGA and LSL1VGA into the same game world (it acknowledges the EGA world as being in c. 1987, but also the green-haired punk Nigel appears, and Lefty's Too is based on the Lefty's from the vga version of the game). References Category:Timelines